


roller coaster

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before noon, she’s your Usagi. --Rei, Mamoru</p>
            </blockquote>





	roller coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lion King.

 

“Rei!” Usagi yelled, waving near the entrance to a roller coaster. “We’ve got to go again.”

 

Rei didn’t lift her head, instead slumping even more into the bench. Beside her, Mamoru sighed, clutching his stomach.

 

“It’s your turn,” she muttered.

 

“Before noon is your turn,” Mamoru groaned, already worn out. He really had no stamina, did he, when it came to things like this.

 

Then again, she wasn’t one to speak. She couldn’t even lift her head. “It’s past noon _somewhere_ , it’s your turn.” She gave him a glare, as much as she could muster at least.

 

“No.” He shook his head. “I really can’t—”

 

“Usagi!” Rei replied loudly to the blonde as she continued to shout for the two of them to come closer. “Mamoru wants to ride alone with you.”

 

“...” Usagi considered this and then beamed. It was too easy to pull her strings and maybe some other day, Rei would have to do something about it.

 

But right now, as Usagi dragged a feebly protesting Mamoru onto the _DEATH ZONE MARK TWO_ , Rei just sighed with relief.

 

That had to buy her at least ten minutes of peace.

 

Mamoru screamed in the distance and Rei smiled. No, make that fifteen minutes.

 


End file.
